The Odd One Out of Ealdor
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: "I'm sorry, father, I failed you." Arthur began, "Balinor refused to come to Camelot." What if this happened? But then Balinor turned up in Camelot, finding out that a certain warlock was his son then? Uther feeling a little scared, that's what.


"I'm sorry, father, I failed you." Arthur began, "Balinor refused to come to Camelot. He believes we deserve this for imprisoning the dragon all these years."

The doors banged open. "Believe me, _he_ does deserve it, but not the innocent people you rule over." Balinor said, his eyes cold as he walked forwards. "Uther. It has been many years since I saw you."

"Just over twenty one." Uther replied, "You look different."

"Well, I hope you know it's you that made me look like this. For you drove me to live in a cave, I had a life, an amazing life, before you hunted me down. It is your fault that I had to flee. It is your fault I left the woman I loved." He spat. "And now you send your son and his servant to beg for help."

"We didn't beg!" Arthur protested, "But, thank you, I must say. After everything my father has done, you were pretty determined on not helping us, can I ask you what changed your mind?"

Balinor heaved a sigh, "Your servant." Every eye in the room swivelled to Merlin, "He reminded me that there are people in Camelot worth saving, people I am indebted to. People I owe my life to. Speaking of which, where is Gaius?"

The Physician in question stepped forward, a broad smile on his face, "It has been many years Balinor."

Balinor grinned and gave the other man a hug, "Indeed it has my friend. Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course my boy, anything."

"Do you still have contact with anyone in Ealdor?"

Gaius smiled and crossed his arms, "Depends who in Ealdor you mean."

"You know who I mean."

"Yes, we write every know and again." Gaius replied, "She is well Balinor, do not worry, perhaps after you are done here, you could visit her?"

"I might, it is something I have considered. Did she not marry? Or did she? Do I want to know the answer…?"

Merlin gulped and before Gaius could reply, Arthur spoke up, "Merlin? Isn't Ealdor the place you grew up? You know, the little village in Cenred's Kingdom that we saved from bandits?"

"Yes, I remember now." Morgana stood from her place by the King, "Gwen?"

"Yes, of course I remember. We met Merlin's mother, and his friend Will." Gwen replied. 

Balinor grinned at Merlin, "Why didn't you say you grew up in Ealdor? What were your parent's names? Perhaps I knew them."

Merlin gulped, "My mother's name is… Hunith."

Balinor's eyes widened, he stumbled a little bit, "Hunith?" He choked, "Your mother is Hunith?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes."

Balinor swallowed and walked forward, "You have her eyes." He said quietly, lifting Merlin's head, "You look quite like her actually."

Merlin smiled, "A lot of people say that."

Balinor nodded, stepping back. "Yes… So she remarried? That is good. I am glad she was, is, happy. She deserved that; she was a great woman. If I know her well enough I know she still will be that great woman."

"She never remarried!" Merlin blurted out, "She… So my mother is the woman you fell in love with? The woman you stayed with when you were on the run from King Uther?"

Balinor nodded, "Yes. Hunith took me in. We fell in love, but I had to leave when Uther came after me. So… Who is your father? If Hunith never married…" 

"I never knew him." Merlin said cautiously, looking at Gaius, who nodded.

"Go on Merlin, it is time for the truth to be told." Gaius said quietly.

"I never knew him," Merlin repeated, "My mother always said he had to leave, he left before he knew my mother was pregnant."

"Why did he leave?" Balinor asked, and the silence was so thick in the room, if you dropped a penny everyone would jump.

"Apparently," Merlin whispered, "The King of Camelot was after him."

Everyone gasped, looking between Merlin and Balinor, whose eyes were wide. "How old are you Merlin?" 

"Twenty, and three months."

"I left Ealdor –"

"Twenty one years ago." Merlin said, shyly he added, "Hi dad."

Balinor's eyes widened and everyone in the room gasped again. "You're… You're… You are my son."

Merlin shrugged, "I got told three days ago, trust me I was just as surprised I have a dragon-lord for a dad."

"Don't mind do you?" Balinor asked, laughter in his voice.

Merlin grinned, "No. Better than having no dad at all."

Balinor sighed, again. "I do not know what it is like to have a son." 

"Or me a father." Merlin added softly. "Gaius did you –"

"Of course." Gaius replied, just as soft. "As soon as you left. I haven't had a reply as of yet."

"Was it you, Gaius, that told Merlin I was his father?" Balinor turned to his old friend, who nodded.

"Yes. Hunith had asked me not to tell him, but in the circumstances… I thought it best that he be told the man he was going to look for, was his father." 

"Could have done it a bit more gently." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I did it as gently as I could!" Gaius argued. And Merlin and Balinor laughed, Arthur walked forward.

"Merlin," He said, "Let me clarify, he," He pointed at Balinor, "Is your father?"

"Correct."

"And you didn't think to tell me or _him_ for that matter when we went to find him!" He punched his manservant playfully on the shoulder.

"I didn't want Merlin told at all, but that idea seemingly went out of the window." Hunith said, walking through the doors.

"This just gets more and more interesting." Morgana said, laughing. Uther and the rest of the court watched with vivid interest.

"Mum!"

"Hunith!" 

"Merlin, Balinor. Merlin, aren't you going to give your mother a hug?"

Merlin grinned and walked forward, enclosing his long arms around her, "Hey," He laughed, "What are you doing here?"

Hunith drew back and hit him lightly; "I got a letter from Gaius saying you were bringing Balinor back to Camelot, what do you think I'm doing here!" Hunith laughed. She and Balinor linked eyes.

"Balinor." 

"Hunith," Balinor breathed, "It's been twenty years." Hunith ran forwards, and Balinor caught her in his arms, "And I love you no less than I did then."

"Nor me you." Hunith replied softly.

"As touching as this is," Uther drawled, "We have a dragon on the loose."

"And I will take care of it later, right now I have family issues to deal with. I have just regained the love of my life and have just learned I have a son. Leave the dragon talk for later, Uther."

Hunith smiled, "Merlin? Why don't me, you and your dad go have a talk, yes? We can go out to the courtyard or the field?"

Merlin nodded and walked forward, leaving the room with family. His family. It suddenly hit him. He was like everyone else he had envied so much while he grew up. He had a mum and a dad and friends and people who loved him. He had family.

He, Merlin, the odd one out of Ealdor, had a family.

He couldn't be happier.


End file.
